iefandomcom-20200214-history
A Bleddynian Goodbye
"A Bleddynian Goodbye" was a speech delivered by The Grand Duchy of Bleddynia on the 14th of November 2013. The Speech The speech as is followed: "I will happily stand down now If you guys want, let Quailumbria pull the hard yards. This game is sickening me and I legitimately believe that all of the crap has been thrown at me. I will ' Never Again ' be running for delegacy and I am entirely remorseful for what this game has done to me, what it has done to us all. I commend all of those who have been able to stay free of the corrupting influences such as getting ' emotionally attached ' to this game and I would call all of those who still aren't brain-fried to immediately pull out of this game for good. I am also semi-remorseful for all of the crap that I have thrown back at others in retaliation, the "USSDPU, YaAllah, Crucania" for example have all been embroiled in harsh talks with me and others at some point and I believe that this game brings out the feuds in the worst of us. No matter where the feud starts, it will always remain between the two people and I think that this game is almost entirely replicating of the Cold War in it's savagery-without-blood. Thanks to all who have supported me at some stages, thanks to Jack who from I bought a week of joy at the unintended expense of a day of ashes. To all those who have suffered from this, from those who have not, I now say ' Goodbye."' Reception The speech delivered by The Grand Duchy of Bleddynia was well received in the DKI. The Sultanate of YaAllah said "You Wonderful Specimen". The Delegate to precede Bleddynia, Quialumbria said "Andy you were one of the best delegates we've had here. You did a commendable, fair job, and you deserve praise." The Republic of Sussia said " I would like to wish you a kind good bye my comrade. As his Vice Chancellor and 2nd in Command, I would like to thank The Grand Duchy of Bleddynia for what they have done. Their contributions to the region and the events around here have been appreciated (for the most part) and will not be forgotten. The United Socialist States of the Antarcticanian People said "I thank you for your time as Delegate and you pulled us through some hard times. You have the thanks of the entire region and I hope our friendship is not tarnished by this." On the other hand, The Holy Empire of Ronez Empire responded with extreame hatred, "F*** off you filthy Jew, Go back to your hole and seal yourself in, and gas yourself while your at it, our region will be back to its former respected status in the World without you" and ending with a final obscenity, "F*** off!". Due to this, and other 'complaints' Ronez Empire was utterly obliterated by the flying bearded man with a 80" penis above (a moderator probably) for extremely rude and racist (but true) comments, may his soul rest in that hole he was talking about... the one with the gas. Category:History